Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to the field of information exchange in a data communication network. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and system for providing a document by a first party to a second party, in a data communication network. A use of the method and system of the invention is envisaged in applying for a job offered in an online environment, but not limited thereto.
Brief Discussion of Related Art
A common channel for companies to offer jobs is through generally accessible data communication networks, such as Internet. Anyone having a computer terminal accessing the data communication network may search for job offerings, and in many cases may apply for the job online.
As particular computer terminals having (wireless) communication capability, nowadays people use to a great extent smart phones and tablet computers. Both kinds of computer terminals are portable and are often used at arbitrary locations where access, in particular local access, to the communication network is available through a base station or a hotspot such as a Wifi access point.
When a candidate wishes to apply online for a job through a mobile terminal, in particular a smart phone or tablet computer, a problem arises when the domain offering the job requests the candidate to upload a digital curriculum vitae, CV, document. Although many candidates in fact have a digital CV file available for such purposes, the digital CV is usually stored at a location that is not on, or inaccessible from the smart phone or tablet computer. For example, a smart phone or tablet computer running under Apple's iOS operating system can upload a picture or video, but not a document file such as a digital CV document file. It is noted that on some portable terminals running under an Android operating system document files may be uploaded, but in many cases the necessary file is unavailable on the portable terminal. As a consequence of these circumstances, a candidate applying for a job is forced to complete his/her online job application at a later time from another computer terminal, or to perform the whole application procedure from the start again from another computer terminal in order to have the opportunity to upload a required digital CV document.
Similar problems may arise in other circumstances where a digital document needs to be uploaded to a domain, but is unavailable at the mobile terminal.